Little Orange Riding Hood and the Wolf
by wind scarlett
Summary: Ketika kepribadiannya terkorupsi oleh rasa cemburu dan dendam, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyabotase malam indah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Mengapa kedua matamu tampak lebih besar?" "Agar aku dapat melihat tubuhmu dengan lebih baik, Naruto-kun." Hinata/Naruto. One shot.


**Catatan**: fic yang terinspirasi oleh episode pertama Naruto, kalau baca pasti mengerti. Maafkan selera humor yang aneh dan agak menyimpang penulisnya. Kalau merasa tersinggung, flame maupun kritik amat sangat diterima. Okelah, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: fic satir, bashing karakter, dan segala sumpah serapah berbahaya

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kerudung Oranye dan Sang Serigala**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menangis selama berbulan-bulan ketika mendengar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang selama ini paling dicintainya secara diam-diam akhirnya mengencani Uchiha Sasuke, yang dulu merupakan teman paling dekat sekaligus musuh terbesar Naruto sendiri. Itu semua bukanlah gosip semata. Itu kenyataan. Sakura, yang rupanya sama-sama mengalami syok berat, telah menunjukkan banyak sekali bukti nyata kepada gadis manis yang pemalu itu. Sakura memperlihatkan ribuan foto saat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bercumbu dengan liar, berpelukan erat seperti lintah, dan menghabiskan malam hangat bersama di berbagai tempat tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

_Sungguh tidak adil_, Hinata berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kesedihan. _Naruto hanyalah milikku! Naruto hanyalah milikku! Lihatlah aku baik-baik, aku memiliki payudara besar yang indah, wajah imut-imut, dan kepribadian yang menawan! _

Hinata sesaat berhenti menggerutu, lalu berjalan ke arah cermin kamar yang terletak berseberangan dari posisinya semula. Tanpa ragu, dipecahkannya benda malang itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Lantas, diambilnya sepotong pecahan kaca, dan perlahan Hinata mengukir sebelah lengannya dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki. _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Sasuke kekasih yang lebih baik daripada diriku, Naruto? Bahkan aku memiliki namamu di atas tubuhku! _

Mendadak Hinata berhenti meratap dan menangis.

Ia sudah terlalu lama pasrah, dan akhirnya merugi. Ia harus _berubah_, tidak bisa tidak. Digigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. _ Aku tidak bisa terus bertingkah seperti gadis pemalu selamanya! Semua kegilaan ini harus diakhiri dengan segera! _

Malam itu Sang Pewaris Klan Hyuuga memberanikan dirinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia kehendaki. Dia terus berjalan menuju markas super rahasia Sasuke. Beruntung sekali Hinata, Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang ia dapatkan. Sepulangnya dari misi pun, Sasuke langsung melatih jutsu terbarunya. Kelelahan dan capai, Uchiha tampan itu tertidur tanpa selembar pakaian pun di balik selimutnya.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Dengan agak bermalas-malasan dia membuka selimutnya, menunjukkan otot perutnya yang sempurna, memamerkan setiap bagian tubuhnya yang luar biasa tanpa cela yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh pria sesempurna dirinya.

_Oh, sudah waktunya_, Sasuke tersenyum nakal.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Naruto, kenapa kau selalu tidak sabaran…" Sasuke menjawab, mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari. Dia suka membuat Naruto menunggu. Dia suka membuat kekasihnya itu terbakar oleh gairah.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Apa, sayang?" sesaat setelah membukakan pintu, Sasuke langsung menerima serangan paling telak di dadanya, yang dilancarkan tanpa ampun oleh Hinata yang sepenuhnya telah menyerahkan dirinya kepada dendam dan kebencian.

"JYUUKEEENNNN HOU, HAKKE HOKUJUUYONSHOU!"

Sasuke tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan terpelanting ke belakang dengan sangat memilukan, chakranya seketika hancur akibat tamu tak diundang satu itu. Pria tampan itu sukses pingsan dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata memamerkan senyuman teriblis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan, lalu memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam lemari pakaian, dan menguncinya.

Hinata tertawa-tawa kejam, puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia bisa menjadi sebrutal dan sesadis itu, tapi ia tahu suatu saat ia akan melakukannya. Demi Naruto ia rela melakukan apapun. _Ayolah, Naruto, cepatlah datang aku sudah tidak sabar menantimu…_

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto muncul di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sebuket mawar cantik di sebelah tangannya. Ia sepenuhnya berharap untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan percintaan panas dan menakjubkan seperti biasa, apalagi setelah kegiatan membosankan bergelut dengan banyak sekali misi dan tugas dengan Kakashi dan penasehat lainnya sebagai Hokage Ketujuh.

"Sayang, aku datang!"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan seluruh akalnya.

"SAYANG, JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU!" Naruto berteriak kencang dan mendobrak pintu Sasuke tanpa ampun. Terkadang ia melakukan hal itu jika Sasuke mempermainkannya, membuat kekasihnya marah. Kadang ia heran kenapa Sasuke gemar mempermainkan perasaannya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh menggoda yang berbaring di atas ranjang. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. _Apa Sasuke sedang sakit sehingga lemas dan tidak bisa membuka pintu? _

"Yang, kenapa denganmu?" Naruto datang mendekat, memperhatikan kedua mata besar Hinata. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Hinata bukanlah _shinobi_ yang pandai menyamar. Yah, itulah alasan paling logis untuk menjelaskan perubahan wujudnya yang kurang sempurna sebagai Sasuke. "Ehhh, kenapa matamu tampak lebih besar?"

"Ja-jadi aku bisa melihat tubuhmu de-dengan lebih baik lagi…" jawab Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Ehmm, kenapa dengan suaramu?" Naruto masih curiga ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Instingnya mengatakan demikian.

"Su-suaraku menjadiii sangat seeksiii…" Hinata meyakinkan pemuda berambut oranye itu. "Kau yang paling su-sukaa kalauuu akuu seeekssiiiii bukan?"

Naruto terbahak-bahak. "Yah, kau terdengar seksi, Sasuke…"

"A-aku memang selalu se-seksi."

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa bibirmu terlihat agak membesar?"

"A-agar aku bisa menciummu dengan puassss, liarrrr, dan dahsyattttt…"

Naruto puas dengan semua jawaban Hinata, sekalipun jawabannya aneh dan dijawab dengan agak gugup khas gadis itu. Ia tidak menaruh curiga. Tidak ada hal selain seks di otaknya. "Eh, Sasuke?"

"Y-ya, manisku?"

"WAAAKTUUUNYA SEEEKSSS!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat dan merobek pakaiannya dengan tidak sabaran. Pria itu meloncat ke atas tubuh pasangannya. "DAPAAATTT!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjam-jam berguling-guling, berteriak gila-gilaan, dan menikmati percintaan super intim di atas ranjang, Naruto akhirnya bertanya kepada teman seranjangnya itu. "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Sasuke tidak pernah seliar ini!"

Hinata tersenyum, kembali ke wujudnya semula.

"HINAAATTTTAAAA?"

"Me-mengapa kau terkejut sekali melihatku?" Hinata membasahi bibirnya dengan seksi. "Apakah aku begitu mengagetkanmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa…"

"Ahhh, Na-naruto, berhenti bersikap sedingin itu kepadaku, ku-kumohon…"

"Di mana Sasuke?" Naruto menuntut kekasihnya dikembalikan. Hinata tidak mungkin telah menghabisi Sasuke, pikirnya muram. Diulangnya lagi pertanyaan itu dengan marah. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kau lihat betapa aku mencintaimu? Tidakkah kau sadari bahwa aku mengagumi dirimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya. _Setelah apa yang terjadi barusan, Naruto masih tetap memikirkan Sasuke? Sekalipun kemampuannya di ranjang terbukti lebih hebat? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Sekali lagi, di mana Sasuke_ku_?" Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya. "Hinata, kesabaranku mulai habis…"

"Begitu juga kesabaranku!" Hinata berteriak dan menghajar Naruto dengan jutsu paling rahasia dan berbahaya yang ia miliki, jutsu yang paling berbahaya dari seluruh jutsu yang pernah dikembangkan di muka bumi ini. " Rape no jutsu!"

**.**

**.**

Pada tahun-tahun selanjutnya, Naruto menjadi budak Hinata, mematuhi semua perintah tuan putrinya tanpa kecuali. Dialah yang mencuci semua peralatan dapur, bersih-bersih rumah, dan melahirkan semua anak-anak mereka.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak dapat ditemukan di manapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mungkin terdengar sedikit sinting, tapi ini fic satir yang sengaja dibikin untuk lawakan semata. Kalau kurang berkenan, sekali lagi, silahkan tinggalkan flame maupun kritik~!**


End file.
